Gryfit Voivodeship
Gryfit Voivodeship (val.: Województwo Gryfickie) is one of five voivodeships in the Republic of Valruzia, created in April 4245 with Administrative Reform. It covers 246 thousand square kilometers and is one of the main tourist attrations in Valruzia mainly due to the presence of thousands of lakes in the north-west part of the region. It borders Valusian Voivodeship to the north and Ruzian Voivodeship ot the east, the Democratic Republic of Tukarali to the south and the South Ocean to the west. It's biggest cities are: Gryfitow which serves as the regional capital and together with Szymonice and Garcagrad form the Tricity which together form second most populous metropolitan area in the country with 3.570.500 inhabitants (after Nowogard Metropolitan Area - 4.652.000 inhabitants) and the largest agglomeration by area with 11.575 square kilometers. The Gryfit Voivodeship is one of the most popular holiday destinations for Valruzians and one of the most popular tourist destinations, mainly due to the presence of Gryfit Lake District. Approximately 5 thousand lakes are located in the region. Geography The Gryfit Voivodeship is located in the south-western part of Valruzia and borders: * Democratic Republic of Tukarali - 217 kilometers. and the following voivodeships: * Valusian Voivodeship - 326 kilometers. * Ruzian Voivodeship - 341 kilometers. and with the South Ocean in the west - 993 kilometers. The whole territory of the Gryfit Voivodeship is covered with plains and lowlands especially in the western part where a nearly 100 of the territory is covered with coastal lowlands. What is unique for the Gryfit Voivodeship is the Gryfit Lake District which is an aggregation of more than 5 thousand lakes of different size and depth. The largest lake is the Muszyce Lake and covers a territory of 193 square kilometers. The deepest lake is the Lubarczyk Lake with the maximum depth of 215.6 meters. Lakes are well connected and form a big network of waterways. A canal has been built which connects the Gryfit Lake District with the South Ocean. Transportation Like the Valusian and Ruzian Voivodeship, Gryfit Voivodeship is an important transportation hub and many important transcontinental and national routes pass through the region. The railroad infrastructure is at very dense level comparing with other voivodeships. The most important airport is located in the region's capital Gryfitow - Gryfitow - Topolin Airport. The Tricity aglomeration has one of the densest higways network in the country. Subdivisions of the Voivodeship Gryfit Voivodeship is the smallest Voivodeship in Valruzia by area. It is divided into 11 counties (3 cities with county rights, 8 land counties) and 512 municipalities: 140 urban municipalities, 163 urban-rural municipalities, and 209 rural municipalities. Counties of the Gryfit Voivodeship form two districts: Drawsko-Odoma Disrict (Rejencja Drawsko-Odoma) in the north-western part, and Dabik District (Rejencja Dąbik) in the south-eastern part. The Gryfit Voivodeship has the biggest urbanization rate from all 5 voivodeships. Governors (Since Democratic restoration, 4644) Majority means the winning party got an absolute majority in the regional chamber; Coalition means the winning party needed to agree with one or more parties in order to have majority in the chamber; Minority means the winning party did not have an absolute majority in the regional chamber, regardless of whether it was in coalition with other parties or not. Category:Places in Valruzia Category:Voivodeships of Valruzia